Freaky Friday
by samwinchester83
Summary: Sam and Dean switch bodies with hilarious consequences. [Drabble]


Mmm. My first good sleep in weeks. I yawn and rub my sleepy eyes with the back of my hand, feeling the warm sunlight dance on my skin. Blinking my eyes open, I clamber off the couch and stretch. Damn that couch was tiny. Hang on a minute. Woah...what? Holy shit. Was the furniture really this low down last night? I feel like a friggin' giant. Maybe it's just some weird hangover feeling? I frown slightly and trudge in to the bathroom, washing my face with icy cold water. I take a glance at my reflection and scream. It was one hell of a scream. Call me a girl or whatever but seriously dude, I almost pissed my - too much information? God...I look like a girl, and not the boob kind. Facing me in the mirror is the reflection of my younger brother, Sam. I am so screwed.

Just then, I hear a knock on the bathroom door. "Dean?! Are you okay?" Sam calls, but it's my voice I hear. He must have heard me scream. Wait, if he sounds like me and I look like him that must mean...oh crap, we've swapped bodies.

"I uhh...not really." I say, opening the door. When he sees his reflection in the mirror he doesn't scream or shout but instead, faints. Typical. Well, I guess that was one way to find out.

"Sam? Sammy?" I call out to him. When he doesn't answer, I fill my cupped hands with water and pour it on to his face (my face? this is just confusing). "SAM."

At that, he jolts awake and looks around the room, startled. "Wha-? What. the. hell."

"Don't freak out again but I think...I think we've swapped bodies."

"You don't say? Oh my God. This is just _perfect_." he mutters sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, I'm stuck with your fugly face."

"Fugly? You've got it all wrong, you should be grateful. I'm smokin' hot."

Sam laughs at that and picks himself up off the floor. "-Right. If you say so."

"I do say so."

Sam rolls his eyes. "Whatever, I'm gonna go take a shower."

"No! That's weird, dude. People are NAKED in showers."

"Duh. Are you being serious? I have to have one at some point."

"Do it and you'll regret it."

"Ooh, I'm soo scared." Sam replies, pushing Dean out of the bathroom and locking himself in.

As Dean hears the water running and Sam chuckle, he yells back "What're you laughing at?!"

"Nothing! Nothing."

"Son of a bitch." He's going to wish he didn't do that. I grab my razor out of my duffel bag and shave off his long girly locks, watching them as they fall on to the rug. Ah, sweet revenge. I look at my reflection on the window and laugh. Oh boy, how long had I waited to do that.

I'm lying on my back on Sam's bed, stuffing my face with leftover donuts from yesterday when he walks out of the shower in his usual plaid outfit.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" he shrieks. I could have sworn his eyes burned red for a second...oh shit, I'm so dead. (So worth it).

"If you attack me you're just attacking yourself." I plead, thinking that's going to save me from my brother's wrath. I couldn't have been more wrong. I quickly sit up and attempt to make a run for it. I yelp as Sam pushes me roughly backwards and makes an attempt to grab the glazed donuts out of my hands.

"NO. I NEED TO EAT. IT'S BASIC HUMAN SURVIVAL, SAM!"

"GIVE IT!"

"NO, IT'S MINE. I PAID GOOD MONEY FOR THESE! DONUTS ARE A HUMAN RIGHT!"

Sam wrestles me for the food and bitch-slaps my arm. "You hit like a girl!" I proclaim, trying to squirm out of his tight grip which only resulted us in both crashing to the floor.

"Ah-ha!" Sam says, smiling from ear to ear as he holds up the packet of donuts. He takes one out and slaps it on to the top of my new buzz-cut hair.

"GROSS! You're disgusting!"

"I think the donut remains make a great accessory."

"Why you little..."

Sam yelps as I charge into him, sending us sprawling on to the floor. I take the last donut out of the bag and shove it in his mouth. "There, eat some real food for a change, princess."

"Ugh!" He spits it out the mess on to my shirt and glares daggers at me.

It was at that moment that Bobby walked in on them.

"He started it!" they said in unison, pointing at each other.

"Idgjits! What are ya, six? Can someone please tell me what the hell is goin' on, here?!"


End file.
